The transmission, storing and safeguarding of electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business specifically and the modern world generally. Accordingly, various systems and methodologies may be employed to transmit, store and safeguard such electronic content.
Such electronic content may be transferred between users/locations via one or more data networks, examples of which may include but are not limited to private networks and public networks. Unfortunately, the current manner in which this packetized data is moved within/across these networks often result in erratic and unpredictable network behavior, wherein packets are lost and dataflow rates are drastically reduced in response to the same.